


I'll Always Be Around

by dracodesmadre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement Party, F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodesmadre/pseuds/dracodesmadre
Summary: Bellatrix goes to an engagement party.
Relationships: Bellatrix Lestrange/Hermione Granger, Narcissa Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	I'll Always Be Around

“What are you doing here, Bella.”

Phrased as a question, Narcissa's statement did not perturb Bellatrix.

She sighed and took a drag of her lipstick-stained cigarette.

“I just came to wish my darling sister congratulations,” she said.

Smoke billowed from her lips as she turned to face Narcissa. They stood across each other out in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa in a powder blue dress covering her from throat to foot, and Bellatrix in a slinky black dress revealing ample cleavage. 

Daffodils swayed in the night breeze next to Bellatrix’s hip.

“Thank you,” Narcissa said in her haughtiest voice. “Now please go before you further upset my fiancé.”

Music and laughter mingled together in the background, reminding Bellatrix where she was: little Cissy's engagement party. Bellatrix was supposed to celebrate Narcissa's love to a woman she really had no business being with.

“Are you sure she doesn’t want to see me?” Bellatrix taunted, half hoping she was wrong.

Narcissa clenched her jaw and ran a thin hand through her hair. Her engagement ring lightly snagged in in the pale blonde waves.

As Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, a different feminine voice rang out.

“Narcissa? Narcissa, are you in the gardens?” The sweet voice asked.

Bellatrix’s eyes lit up. Her heart raced, and the familiar thrum of pleasure ran through her.

Heels clicked against the cobblestones as Bellatrix and Narcissa stared at each other, waiting for the woman they both loved.

“Narcissa, there you are!”

Well, there she was. A vision in a pink dress. Hermione’s long curls fell in front of her breasts, the breasts that Bellatrix used to lick and nibble. The dress hugged her hips, the hips that Bellatrix used to grip. Moonlight shined across her glossy lips, the lips that Bellatrix used to kiss and bruise.

Hermione didn’t register Bellatrix yet; she walked straight up to Narcissa and grabbed her hand.

“My mother wants to take a photo with you. Come back inside with me?” She asked.

“I can take a picture with you, sweetheart,” Bellatrix crooned. She watched as Hermione’s head jerked toward her.

“Bella!” Hermione yelled. Her hand flew to her chest. She nervously looked between Narcissa and Bellatrix.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked.

“That’s what I wanted to know,” Narcissa said. Her deep blue eyes rolled in irritation. 

Bellatrix tipped her nose in the air and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Hermione’s reaction, while not terrible, was not what Bellatrix wanted. She occluded, then looked into Hermione’s eyes.

The normally lively expression that Bellatrix wore was gone, replaced with a blank look.

“Like I told your silly woman, I came to congratulate you,” Bellatrix said.

“Bella, please be nice,” Hermione said, a tone of warning in her voice.

Narcissa wrapped an arm possessively around Hermione’s waist.

“Sweetheart,” Bellatrix said. “I’d like to talk to you privately.”

Hermione glanced up at Narcissa in deference, causing Bellatrix to snort.

“You don’t need her permission to talk to me,” Bellatrix said.

A red flush filled Hermione’s cheeks. “I was not asking for permission! I simply wanted to respect her thoughts on me talking to my ex-girlfriend!” She yelled.

Bellatrix flinched at that last part. “Ex-girlfriend.” A reminder of the way she fucked up the most meaningful relationship of her life.

And now her baby sister was making Hermione her wife.

She ran her tongue across her teeth before taking another drag of her cigarette.

“I think you should go, Bella,” Hermione said, soft as can be, as though she was afraid of breaking Bellatrix further. “It’s not good for us to be around each other.”

“Right,” Bellatrix said as she threw the cigarette to the ground. She crushed it with her heel. “If you want me, I’ll always be around.”

“She won’t ever want you,” Narcissa huffed.

But Hermione didn’t look so sure.

Bellatrix winked. “You look gorgeous, my sweet girl. I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Bellatrix turned on her heel and disapparated in the cool night.


End file.
